


morning sun

by Mewsol



Series: Max Happiness [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mt. Shirogane | Mt. Silver, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewsol/pseuds/Mewsol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble about Espeon. Red discovers the path to his own happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> Red's Espeon, like in the games, is male. He does have Lapras, but it's currently in the PC. I may write more drabbles for Red's other Pokémon.

“We’re here, we’re... home.”

Red let out his other Pokémon friends into the spacious cavern. Completely empty, a few wild Pokémon hanging around behind rocks- but it was perfect. Close to the summit, Red could see and hear the blizzard howling outside that protected him from the strangers and the people who didn’t understand. It was unfortunate, that things had to be this way, that the only way for him to truly be happy was surrounded by Pokémon and away from people. Red had failed the people he cared about most; he’d lost his only human friends in the whole world... what other choice was there, than to remain here until the world forgot who he was? Only eleven years old with the weight of the world on his shoulders... this place was where he could release it all, scream into the wind and no one else would hear him. The cold would protect him like nothing else could.

Snorlax wandered over to an empty corner of the cavern that seemed to have his name on it- immediately settling down for a nap. He didn’t mind the cold much at all, considering his Thick Fat protected him from it. Venusaur and Blastoise went off on their own to gather some wood for a potential fire, which Charizard would light easily. Red held Eevee, shivering from the cold, in his arms, and Pikachu rested on his shoulder as usual. Red tried to imagine how he could make this place home- it wasn’t difficult. He could gather supplies secretly from Viridian City, perhaps- stuff all of that into one corner. And he could sleep on Snorlax with a bonfire nearby. Maybe two fires if it got too cold, but it would be fine. Red would be safe. His Pokémon were like his family, and everyone would be there for each other.

Red took a seat by Snorlax, petting Eevee’s cold fur to keep him warm until Venusaur and Blastoise got back with some fuel. With that attention, Eevee calmed down pretty quickly. He was very happy that Red brought him along on this journey. Ever since they met, Eevee had been like a companion, and Red certainly delivered plenty of affection. Though being part of Red’s team meant training- which Eevee didn’t mind at all. He wanted to become stronger, after all! His former owner didn’t really take good care of him, but if he was with Red... maybe he could even evolve! But when Red asked Eevee about evolving, showing him the three elemental stones- Eevee simply shook his head. Was he not ready yet? Maybe he still wanted to be stronger?  
It went like that for a while. Even during the three months while Red was Champion, the two of them trained together on Victory Road, hoping for Eevee to decide for himself. Even though he still didn’t feel like he was ready to evolve, Red took him along to Mt. Silver anyway, leaving behind the whole world.

Venusaur eventually got back with some wood on her back, Blastoise following right behind her. The grass-type set the wood down in front of Red, Eevee and Pikachu. Charizard immediately set the wood alight, creating a large, warm fire to keep everyone comfortable for the night. Blastoise and Venusaur curled up next to Red and Snorlax, while Charizard kept closer to the fire to amplify the heat emanating from it. Red climbed onto Snorlax’s belly with a blanket, helping up Pikachu and Eevee as well. He only had one blanket in his Bag, but it would have to do until he found time to get more. It was only the first night, after all.

Red fell asleep quicker than he imagined he would. But the first night plagued him with nightmares, of Green finding him, screaming at him, telling him how much he hated Red for destroying everything he’d worked so hard for. And Red endured it all, not thinking much of it except for the fact that he deserved every bit of it.

But the next morning, he awoke to see something glowing next to him. The light got brighter and brighter as Red adjusted his eyes. Suddenly, a strange new Pokémon looking down at him- lavender-colored fur, a red stone on their forehead, a thin tail, and almond-shaped eyes- was this Eevee? Had Eevee just-

_Red! It’s me! I’ve finally evolved!_  
_Together, we’re gonna be even stronger than ever!_

Red quickly checked the Pokédex:  


> `Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions. It evolves from Eevee during the daytime, triggered by friendship with its Trainer.`

Espeon leapt into Red’s arms, Red immediately hugging the Psychic-type. He knew right then, that he was meant to live with Pokémon, that the bonds he’d formed with his Pokémon friends would never be broken. Red would protect this new life for himself, this new life with Pokémon that truly made him happy.

“Thank you.... Espeon.”


End file.
